


The Thorns of the Serpent

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their relationship over and relegated to the past, Harry goes to give Lucius some unexpected news but gets something unexpected in return when he falls back into bed with the older man, which only complicates things even more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Undone By Snake Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SdSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SdSmith/gifts).



> Written for my lovely beta who's OTP is Harry/Lucius... This is my first time writing this pairing so I hope I do them justice. If I don't Summer will probably shoot me!! LOL Anyways the fic contains a Slash Pairing and explicit sex so Please Do Not Flame!! Warnings are in the tags so refer to them before reading. Also the fic does contain Parseltongue/Dark Mark kink for which won't allow me to post a tag. Thanks and Enjoy!!

Chapter 1: Undone by Snake Talk

Harry Potter stood waiting within the large foyer of Malfoy Manor, slightly wet from a light sprinkling of spring rain. He looked up from the painting he’d been nervously studying when he heard the sound of Lucius’ footsteps approaching. He swallowed hard around his desire as he looked at the older man. He had to keep reminding himself that his relationship with the elder Malfoy was finished. That reminder seemed to be lost on his libido however as he drank in the magnificent beauty of his former lover.

“I thought I made it perfectly clear that things were over between us Potter!” Lucius snarled out defensively at him.

Yes, Lucius Malfoy hated the effect that Potter had on him. In fact even dressed in Muggle clothing and rain sodden, the incredibly sexy man was making him hard. It was a fact he refused to admit to anyone, even himself…

“As much as I enjoyed you dressed in pink satin, handcuffed to my bed, and begging for my cock; things were never going to work between us”

Lucius let a smug smile overtake his face as he spoke, acting as though their former relationship were nothing more than a sexual liaison. He knew he was hurting the younger man but it was easier than having his own heart broken. Harry gave him a mournful look and Lucius avoided his guilt by snapping at a nearby house elf. The tiny creature let out a timid squeak before quickly popping out of sight. Harry sighed in exasperation before turning back to the powerful man.

“Scaring the house elves isn’t going to impress me,” Harry said in a tightly controlled tone of voice.

Lucius could see tinges of gold skirting Harry’s drawn features and knew the man was having difficulty keeping his magic in check. It delighted Lucius to know he still had a trying effect upon the wizarding savior. Only he knew what lurked beneath Harry’s do-gooder exterior. The man was a true enigma, a complex pattern of romanticism and perversion. It was that kinky hidden side of Harry, which had lured Lucius to him in the first place.

“Oh yes, that’s right, you bleeding heart Gryffindors have a thing for the down trodden now don’t you?”

“If that were the case then I’d still be with you now wouldn’t I?”

Harry’s reply was quick and hurtful. Lucius’ social downfall since the war was still a sore point with the once powerful man. The smirk upon Harry’s darkening features would’ve put a Slytherin to shame and though the barb stung deeply, Lucius was secretly proud of the boy. He loved _this_ Harry…

“Whatever the case Potter, I’m not interested in a booty call so you can be on your way!”

“I didn’t come here for that” Harry insisted but his eyes filling up with want and need told a different story.

“Then what have you come for? Come to gloat that my wife’s left me… well you’re too late, every newspaper in the wizarding community has already beaten you to the punch”

He let out a chuckle at the thought of Narcissa off in the Caribbean with her newest conquest. Little did the Daily Prophet know, but that he’d been the one to send his wife packing. As of late, Lucius had a fondness for cock, which had led him straight into Potter’s arms. It was funny how ill informed the press was in the matters of his affairs. If only they knew, what _real_ scandals lay behind the ones they were busy reporting?

“No I haven’t come for that. Besides I seriously doubt you’re that heartbroken over it anyways.”

Harry gave him a knowing glance and it made Lucius want the man even more. Thoughts of their past love affair assaulted his mind, making him hunger for the young man standing in front of him. His thoughts filled up with a naked Harry whispering Parseltongue in his ear. Lucius cleared his throat in an effort to rid the thoughts from his perverse mind.

“You’re right, I’m glad to be rid of her but it doesn’t mean I want you back in my bed!”

His words were again meant to hurt but this time Harry just eyed him suspiciously.

“Believe me when I say I’m not real eager to be back in your bed either but somehow I sense your not quite telling me the truth”

“I’m being about as truthful as you are Potter!” Lucius spat out in a fit of rage.

The man was exasperating at times but it was what made him such a worthy adversary and such a compatible lover. Before Lucius even contemplated what he was doing, he had the other man pinned against the wall, his lips crushing any protest from within. Harry seemed completely shocked at the sudden attack but soon those lips were no longer protesting but instead were fully participating. A hot wet tongue dove into his mouth greedily and Lucius let out an uninhibited moan. His groin was pressing hard against Harry’s frame as he plunged his hand down the front of the man’s trousers.

He heard the soft moan of needful want escape Harry’s throat and knew the man was now his for the taking despite his former protests. The next sound from the soft mouth he was kissing was a string of quietly demanding hisses, _oh sweet Merlin,_ how Lucius loved it when Harry spoke Parseltongue. He could feel his own desire growing with the onslaught of snake language within his ear. Harry’s hands were tugging at his robes, fondling his arse, pulling him close. His cock was hard and ready for the boy as he unzipped the pair of wet jeans keeping him from his prize. Harry seemed shocked at being stripped in the middle of the foyer but he neither resisted nor fled. It seemed he really might have come here just to be fucked.

Harry’s hands continued tugging at the voluminous robes until he pulled them from Lucius’ shoulders, he mouthed at the newly exposed flesh as Lucius pushed a quickly wetted finger past the boy’s tight arse muscles. He groaned again as Harry’s legs splayed out wantonly to allow him better access. Harry whispered a wandless spell that removed the hindrance of clothing as Lucius added another finger and pressed furtively in and out of Harry’s hot crevice. Lucius had vowed never to take the boy to his bed again after their volatile break up but for some reason he found the man irresistible.

“Is this what you came here for Potter? Did you come here to be fucked like the little whore you are? Do you love my cock so much, you’d come begging for it?”

Harry began protesting his words but was quickly cut off by Lucius’ mouth engulfing his with a torrid kiss. Harry’s fingers wrapped themselves within the white blonde hair of his older lover, twisting it hard as he frotted himself against Lucius’ hard frame. Lucius lifted one of Harry’s legs to wrap it around his waist as he inserted yet another finger within his loosening hole. His own cock was twitching with excitement as he pushed his fingers in and out, stimulating the man’s prostate with every other thrust. Harry moaned into his ear and began spouting the seductive Parseltongue once again.

 _“Fuck me Lucius…,”_ he hissed out wantonly.

Lucius had no idea what the words were that Potter spoke but he knew they spoke to his cock and he quickly pulled the man’s other leg up and pressed his cock in to replace his fingers. Harry reached out to grasp Lucius’ forearm, bringing the inky dark tattoo up to his lips. His tongue swiped out across the black snake adorning the pale flesh and Lucius let out a needful groan of his own. As Lucius pushed his cock in further, Harry’s muscles gripped it tightly with greed and he let out yet another groan.

 _“That’s it, fuck me, and fuck me hard…”_ Harry whispered as he pressed his arse down, taking in Lucius’ full length.

The older man needed no further encouragement from the younger one and he pulled back only to thrust forward hard into his lover’s tight heat. Harry met him greedily with every harsh rapid thrust within his body. Lucius nipped savagely at Harry’s collarbone, marking him. The hissing words coming from Harry’s mouth only further intensified his lust and he quickened his pace. His hands left bruises upon the man’s hips as he clutched possessively at them. Harry’s hands were busy, one tangled again in the long blonde tresses of his lover’s hair while the other scratched painfully at the man’s back, drawing blood. Lucius flinched slightly at the burn of those scratches but never broke rhythm, thrusting all the harder into Potter’s muscled body.

“Good Godric yes!” Harry cried out and Lucius felt the warm splatter of the man’s release upon his belly.

The feel of the sticky substance gave way to Lucius’ own pleasurable descent… Lucius drove hard several more times into Harry’s lax body, ‘till he felt his release coming in short spurts within the man’s clenched arse. He clutched hard at one hip while letting a hand travel up behind Harry’s head to pull his mouth up into a searing kiss. His tongue swept into Harry’s mouth, perfectly imitating the thrusting motion of his cock as he emptied himself into the young man’s body. Gasping with exhaustion they broke away from the kiss, each fully sated and dazed by what had just taken place between them.

Lucius slowly pulled himself from his previously unwanted guest. He was now glad for Harry’s unexpected visit. The look of regret that crossed Harry’s face as he pushed his way past him was surprising after what had just taken place.

“This isn’t what I came here for… in fact this is what caused all the problems in the first place…”

Lucius looked at him curiously, unsure what to say to placate him.

“I never should have let this happen in the first place” Harry lamented aloud, “I should’ve known we’d never work. I mean, what the hell was I thinking?”

Lucius crossed the short expanse of the room to where Harry had reappeared their clothing and was now dressing himself rather quickly.

“Harry… Harry… Harry… we have a good time together. You can’t deny it anymore than I can. We may not _belong_ together but we do have certain needs that can only be fed by each another”

Lucius laid a hand upon the man’s shoulder in a bold caress. Harry flinched away from his touch as if he’d actually burned his flesh. Turning to face his former lover, there was a stricken look upon his face, a look of obvious inner torment.

“I don’t deny that we excite one another, after what just took place, how could I? If there were just you and I to consider, I’d be fine with it but there isn’t…”

“Narcissa is gone Potter, she’s not in the equation anymore. Draco and your little friends don’t even know about us so, what’s to stop us having a bit of fun now and then?”

Harry turned at the doorway on his way out of the house, looking straight at Lucius as he spoke.

“My baby… that’s what’s stopping this sham of a relationship Malfoy. I’m pregnant with your child but after today, I don’t ever want to see you again…”

Lucius stared at the door in shock, by the time he ran out into the cooling rain, Harry was gone… had disappeared into the darkening night.


	2. The Serpent Attacks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius uses force to insert himself into Harry and their unborn child's life, Harry is livid about the situation.

The Thorns of the Serpent series by HPFangirl71

Chapter 2: The Serpent Attacks…

Lucius Malfoy looked angrily down at the parchment attached to his owl’s leg. It was the fifth owl he’d sent to Harry since the dratted man had dropped the bloody bombshell that he was pregnant with his child, every one of the damned things had been returned unopened. Harry was making it impossible for him to take any responsibility for his and the baby’s future. Not being in control of things was making Lucius agitated. This feeling of helplessness was something the Malfoy patriarch wasn’t at all accustomed to and he was determined to remedy the situation. He tore the parchment from the owl’s leg and attached a new parchment addressed to the Ministry; if Potter wanted to play hardball then he’d better get ready for the big time because Lucius Malfoy played for keeps and he wasn’t above playing dirty…

************

“Please tell me he can’t really do this…” 

Harry was beside himself as he paced the law office of Hermione Weasley-Granger. His best friend was at her desk perusing the rather lengthy parchment he’d just received from a ministry official whom Harry had never even heard of until today. He’d barely read what the damned paper had said before taking the Floo straight to Malfoy Manor, only to be informed by a rather pretentious house elf that Master Malfoy was away on a business trip and wouldn’t be home for at least several days. Harry had immediately departed to Hermione’s office in a desperate bid to make sense of the sudden arrival of the official looking document. Since arriving, he’d watched her worried expression grow even more worried as she read the paper and he’d successfully worn a permanent path into her carpet. 

“Hermione please, tell me there’s some sort of recourse… Tell me Malfoy can’t really do this to me?” he demanded again in a somewhat pleading voice.

“I wish I had better news for you Harry. Lucius is in his full rights to make this demand,” she said with a slight shake of her head.

“Demand… by the sounds of those papers, he’s trying to force me to marry him! How the Hell can that be right?”

Hermione looked at her friend with worry etched upon her face. She’d been shocked by Harry’s news that he was pregnant but even more shocked by the fact that Lucius Malfoy of all people was the baby’s father. Harry had gotten himself into some messes but this one topped them all. It was perhaps one predicament that the man might not be able to get himself out of…

“Magnis Matrimonium is an old magical law that dates back to the times of the feudal system. It was made to protect the ones who would invoke it. It kept young playboy lords of the manor from bedding with the servants and bringing in illegitimate children.” 

Harry gave Hermione an exasperated look as she continued to explain the archaic marriage law. The more she explained the law, the less he saw it being applied to his current situation.

“Harry this is serious… but there may be a way out of it.”

Harry looked at her hopefully and nodded for her to continue.

“The law is contingent on both parties having no means of entrapment. All we have to do is figure out what potion or spell that Malfoy was using on you at the time of the baby’s conception and you’ll be under no obligations whatsoever”

Hermione seemed excited as she pulled a dusty book from behind her desk and began rifling through its contents.

“Can’t I just demand my way out as the Chosen One or something?” Harry asked.

“No Harry that won’t work here, this magic is far older than the whole Voldemort situation. Just think did you eat anything during the time you spent with Malfoy because he may have slipped you a love or lust potion. Then again maybe it was a nonverbal spell he used…”

“Hermione stop” Harry said as he placed a hand over his friends’ as she began pulling more books from atop the shelves lining the room’s walls.

“Harry what is it?” 

“There was no spell or potion… I slept with Lucius willingly; in fact we were having an affair” 

Harry’s words came out in a faint whisper and Hermione could see the embarrassment clouding his face. She sat down in her seat and stared at her friend.

“Oh Harry… what have you gotten yourself into?”

“I don’t know but please tell me you can get me out of it”

His eyes were pleading with her but he could already see the look of disappointment and worry within her brown eyes.

“I wish I could Harry but this law is set in stone. As archaic as it may seem, it was meant to protect muggle servants from being victimized by the wizards for which they knowingly worked” Hermione said in a worried tone.

“Yes, but I’m not a muggle. We‘re talking about a consensual relationship between two adult wizards” Harry persisted.

“You’re right there but… well to be blunt, you are carrying Lucius Malfoy’s bastard child Harry, which means the law still applies”

Harry still seemed confused so Hermione reached out to take his hands into her own. 

“Harry this law was made for someone like yourself to invoke it as a means of protecting your unborn child. It would’ve forced a man such as Malfoy to provide for his illegitimate heir by making the child legitimate. He would’ve been forced to give that child a name, a home, and monetary support. So I’m sure you can see where this law was once a good thing…”

“Yes Hermione, I get all of that but I don’t want or need Lucius’ marital support so why would I be forced to endure it?”

The look on his friend’s face was one of pity and slight exasperation as she continued to explain.

“The law was made to go both ways, to be invoked by either party. Some wizards were actually in love with the women they impregnated. Remember Harry, this was a time of arranged marriages so illicit affairs weren’t uncommon. These men could prove their love and defy their parents by invoking the marriage law and thus laying claim to their beloved.”

“Lucius doesn’t love me… It was just sex between us…” Harry whispered in an embarrassed tone. 

“Yes but he’s still within his rights to invoke this law regardless of his emotional attachment” Hermione replied quietly.

She suddenly wrapped Harry in a warming embrace and that’s when his tears began. He felt foolish for crying but things looked so damned hopeless at the moment. He was certain he wanted this baby. He just wasn’t sure about the price he might have to pay to keep it…


End file.
